legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defenders P11/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen later on walking around town) Alex: Nice of Rayla to offer to babysit the other Infants so we could head out here. Erin: Yeah! Kyle: She definitely did us a service. Emily: Now we can all finally have some real fun! Ian: Alright! Josuke: So what is there to do around here? Alex: Hmm, well there is a arcade down the street. Erin: Ooooh now I get the kick your butt at racing again! Alex: Oh you wish! Okuyasu: Oh man, that sounds fun! Mina: I'm in on that! Josuke: Same here! Scott: Oh yeah I remember that place! It's got that Virtual Reality Arena inside of it! Koichi: A what? Richie: Virtual Reality. It's basically a giant room that you go inside of and it changes into different environments. Scott: And then you fight other people in said environment! Izuku: Wow that's amazing! Josuke: This I gotta see! Richie: Well what are we standing around for? Jack: My friends! To the Arcade! Craig: WOO HOO!! (The heroes all head to the arcade where they're soon seen inside looking around) Josuke: Whoa man! Koichi: Look at all these games! Ian: Oh man, this is gonna be great! Erin: Come on where's that racing game? Alex: Over there! Erin: Get ready to lose again big brother! Alex: Try me! (Alex and Erin go over to the racing game as a few other heroes head off as well) Ian: Now then, what should I play first? Shade: I don't know! I can't decide either! Yang: I wanna go check out that arena you guys mentioned. Scott: Oh alright then, it's right over- ???: AAAAH!!! (The group looks over as three teenagers fly out of the arena. Four other teenagers then step out) ???: Gnn....Dammit. Weiss: Hm? ???: We told you not to underestimate us you damn brats. ???: And look who paid the price! Scott: Shit.... Shade: Who the hell are they? Scott: They call themselves The Ace Team. They're the champions of The Arena and have been for months now. Yang: Champions? (One of the Ace Team members puts his foot on one of the teenager's chests) ???: Now then, if any of us see you around here anymore, I'll be sure to turn your insides to mush. ???: Yeah you goddamn shitheads! Now scram! (The three teens all stand and run out scared) ???: Hmph. Scott: Damn, these guys are heartless. ???: Hey kid. (Scott looks over at the four) ???: The hell are you and those damn wenches looking at us for? ???: You thinking about coming in for your execution? Yang: Hey what the hell is your problem? ???: Hmm? Well, hey there. Haven't seen you around here before blondie. ???: Yeah neither have I. Come to think of it, I think these kids might be Defenders Atomos. Shade: Atomos? Atomos: Yeah, they've gotta be Defenders. Nice eye there Cell. Scott: Wha- Cell?? Blake: What kind of name is Cell? Atomos: They're nicknames you moron! ???: Yeah! Everyone on Team Ace has to keep up the formal appearance, so how about you go chase your damn yarn ball and scram you little kitty cat bitch! (Blake glares at them as her ears go down) Yang: Hey! You don't insult my friend! Atomos: Well spoken Epsilon. Epsilon: My pleasure. Cell: Alright now, if you wimps aren't here to fight, then we'll be on our way. Atomos: Yeah. We've got a lot more brats to beat in this arena. Yang: Oh hell no! You guys think you can just insult Blake like a bunch of racist punks and get away with it? We're not leaving till you apologize! Scott: *Whispers* Yang no! Epsilon: Oh? And what if we don't? What's a stupid girl like you gonna do about? Yang: How about we settle this in that arena?! Scott: *Thinking* Yep there it is! Atomos: Hmm? You sure about that girl? Cell: In case you didn't hear us before, we're not people to mess around with. ???: We're goddamn champions blondie! Epsilon: Exactly that Cadaver! Yang: I don't care if your champions or not! I could beat all 4 of you with only one arm! Cell: Ha! *Points her metal arm* Looks like your already half way there! Epsilon: Yeah! She must have lost some brain when she lost her arm! And blondes are already stupid to begin with! Atomos: And besides, once we're done with you and your friends, we'll make sure the rest of your limbs are nothing but cold hard steel! (Yang glares at the four as Shade and Scott begin backing away) Scott: Say Shade, you wanna go see if they got a fighting game arcade cabinet around? Shade: S-Sure let's go. (Scott and Shade run off as Atomos watches them with a glare) Atomos: Hmph. Guess a few of your friends decided to bug out. Epsilon: Looks like your alone blondie. Cell: If you get on your hands and knees and beg, maybe we'll forgive ya. Blake: Who said she was alone? (Yang's friends all step up) Atomos: Is that how it's gonna be? Yang: You know it. Atomos: Hmph. Fine then. (The four's bodies then begin to glow) Blake: Hm? (Four Spirits then all emerge from the members of Ace Team as they all glare at Yang and the others) Atomos: You best prepare yourselves now kids. Cadaver: Yeah. You're about to step into your graves. Yang: They have spirits?? Blake: That's not good. Atomos: Oh? Do our Spirits scare you? Cell: They should, because these guys are gonna be the ones breaking every bone in your body! Yang: *Smirks and cracks knuckles* Hardly the first time I've fought a spirit. Let's take it to the ring then! Atomos: Alright then. (The group enters the arena as Alex and Erin are seen playing a racing arcade game together) Alex: Alright alright, I'm in first place now! Erin: Heh. Not bad bro. But get ready for my comeback! Alex: I won't lose to you this time! Erin: Really? Then what's that? (Alex notices a power-up of a tire that has been set on fire) Alex: *Gasp* Oh no! Erin: That's right! The Nitro Boost is mine! (Erin picks up the Nitro Boost before she uses it to cross the finish line, winning her the race) Erin: YES!! Alex: NO!! (The race ends as Erin jumps up with joy) Erin: I win! Alex: NOOOOO!! Erin: WHOOO!! YES!! I AM THE QUEEN OF RACING!!! (Erin continues hopping around as Alex falls to his knees in defeat) Alex: Dammit, why can't I win at this...? (Erin then stops celebrating and kneels down next to Alex) Erin: Aww come on big bro! It's just a game! Alex: Yeah I know but... Man why are you so good at it? Erin: I have no idea. But hey, just remember you're better then me at other things! Alex: That's true. (The two then stand up and look at each other) Alex: So, how's things between you and Jack? Erin: Oh they're just wonderful Alex! Him and I are growing closer everyday! Alex: Well that's good to hear sis. Erin: Everything good with you and Jess? Alex: Eh, same as your situation with Jack. Better than ever. Erin: Great. (Alex and Erin then see a group of arcade patrons gathering around to watch the Arena) Alex: Hm? Erin: What's going on here? (Alex and Erin walk over) Alex: Hey what's happening guys? Patron #1: Team Ace is about to put a bunch of girls in the ground is what! Erin: Huh?? (The two look into the arena) Alex: What?! Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts